Greedy
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Murdoc was greedy and he wanted her all to himself. May turn into a 2 shot, depending on the reviews. Muds/Noods


**Well, we're officially getting ready for Thanks Giving! I was just downstairs helping Aunty and Grandma make cookies! I was thinking about how greedy my cousins were being when it came to who got to lick which bowl and spoon and this one shot idea popped into my head!**

**The best part is that I've been trying to think of a good Murdoc/Noodle one shot for who knows how long and I've finally got a half decent one! As we all know, Murdoc is very greedy~**

**Enjoy~**

Murdoc sat in his Winnie as usual, watching Cortez through a cloud of cigarette smoke. He had a White Light sitting in one hand and a fag balanced on his lips as he muttered to himself about how awful breakfast had been this morning. Russel had put chocolate chips in the pancakes and hadn't told him.

"Who puts _chocolate chips _in bloody _pancakes?" _He growled to the crow who continued to watch him blankly.

"Caw!" Cortez crowed, blinking in annoyance as another cloud of smoke passed over him.

"Aw shuddup. 'o asked yew anyway?" Murdoc glared at him angrily, taking a swig of his beer and shaking his head as he heard talking just outside the Winnie door. Both voices were high-pitched, but only one of which he cared to listen to at the moment.

Cortez jumped over onto the Satanist's shoulder, staring at the door expectantly. As though on cue a soft knock rapped on the door. "Comin." Murdoc called, taking a moment to finish his White Light and put out his fag on the kitchen counter.

He jerked the door open, his eyes landing on his two thin band mates, one a lanky brit and the other a short Japanese girl. "Mo'nin' Muds." 2D chimed, giving the older man a gap-toothed smile.

"Waddya want?" Murdoc glared up at the singer, trying not to turn his irritated scowl on the younger.

"We just came by to make sure your stomach was feeling better after the..uhm… incident at breakfast." Noodle stepped in, smiling softly up at him.

"Dun' hu't too bad 'nymo'e, I suppose." Murdoc grunted with a shrug.

"Maybe if 'e 'and't been so bloody greedy 'is mo'nin' and tried to eat all the pancakes a'for'e I got down the'e then maybe he would'a gotten so sick." 2D muttered, only meaning for Noodle to hear him, but he'd underestimated the bassist's hearing.

"What was'at, face ache?" Murdoc hissed, glaring even harsher up at the keyboardist.

"Oh, uhm, nufink." 2D bit his bottom lip and looked away, noticing a number of zombies making their way towards the 'bago. "We should be goin' cause those zombies a'e gonna catch us on ou' way back if we dun'.."

The other two looked up and nodded. "C'min then." Murdoc stepped aside, getting a weird look from his band mates.

"W-wot?" 2D and Noodle shared a look.

"I said come in." He repeated slowly, motioning towards the innards of his Winnebago.

"I-"

"Thank you, Murdoc-san!" Noodle cut 2D off, grabbing his thin arm and pulling him inside the stinky death trap. The inside reeked of alcohol and nicotine, which didn't surprise the two in the slightest.

Murdoc closed the door after sending the undead dead a glance. They were lumbering towards his Winnie at a slow pace, which made them look more like men with horrible hangovers rather then flesh-hungry zombies.

They retreated to the couch, where Cortez sat waiting. 2D looked around nervously, as though waiting to be ambushed while Noodle seemed almost relaxed, like she didn't mind being in the accursed place.

"Caaw caw!" Cortez hopped onto Noodle's head, leaning over and looking into one of her emerald eyes. She smiled and petted his sleek black wings gently.

"Hello there, Cortez," she lifted him carefully into her lap, enjoying the feeling of his shiny feathers on her small fingers.

Murdoc stood leaning on the back of the couch, watching the axe princess and crow with something close to a smile. "Oi, Muds, a'e yew smilin?" 2D asked with a raised eyebrow.

Noodle looked up at the bassist, catching only the remains of a smile before it turned into a scowl. "Cou'se I aint smilin, dullard! Why'd I be smilin with yew sa close to me?" It fell silent after that, the blue haired singer looking down dejectedly. He knew there was no arguing with Murdoc, and if there was, well it wouldn't end pretty.

"Say, Murdoc-san, why'd you invite us in all of a sudden?" Noodle inquired, not looking up from the crow who looked as though he'd be purring if he could. She was one of the only people that petted him, other then Murdoc when he was in a particularly good mood.

"I didn."

"Huh? Yes you did." She was now turned, looking up at him oddly.

"No, actually I invited you in, love. Face ache ove' the'e jus' 'appened to be with you." Murdoc said the second part flatly, sending the oblivious singer a glare.

"Oh… then why'd you invite me in?"

"Cause then zombies were comin' 'n like dullard said, they probably woulda caught ya on yer way back up to tha studio." Murdoc eyed his covered window, wondering if said zombies were still outside of if they'd given up on trying to get the two.

"So?" Noodle nuzzled her nose against Cortez' beak affectionately, looking into his small black eyes.

"So I dun' want meh axe princess gettin eaten by zombies." He shrugged, still staring over at the window. Noodle blushed a little, trying to pretend she hadn't heard that.

"Yew dun' own he'." 2D said defensively.

"Fo' you'e info'mation, dullard, I do own 'er. I own yew too, though I'd rathe' not." Noodle giggled at the last part, putting a smirk on the bassist's face. "I'm su'e she dun' mind, do ya, love?"

Noodle searched her mind for the right thing to say while keeping down a blush that threatened to turn her tomato red. "Nope." She said with a smile, getting a surprised look from the keyboardist sitting beside her.

"I thought you were my little love, though?"

Noodle thought for a moment and smiled. "I'm your little love, Russel-sama's baby girl and his axe princess." She said with a slight giggle, something inside of her liking the thought of belonging to the Satanist.

Murdoc smirked and nodded, Noodle turned pink and 2D still stared up at Murdoc dissatisfied. "The'e, see? Now why dun' you run along." His voice held a little of his earlier irritation as he said this, making 2D submit quickly.

Noodle went to stand up too, but Murdoc stopped her. "No, jus' dullard." 2D and Noodle gave him an odd look but complied, neither in the mood to argue.

"Uhm.. Ok… well, see yew late' then…" 2D chewed on his lip as he started towards the door, watching Murdoc and Noodle cautiously. Murdoc stopped him, handing him a thick pipe.

"Incase you' zombie friends a'e still out the'e."

With that the blue haired singer was out the door. Noodle looked down at Cortez and took a deep breath, never having been alone with Murdoc in the Winnie before. She heard him walk back over to the back of the couch, resuming his previous place behind it, leaning on his elbows.

"Uh, Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked meekly, trying to hold her voice steady.

"Yeah?" He grunted in reply.

"Why did you make 2D-san leave?"

"Cause," he muttered with a jagged-toothed smile as he leaned down and put his mouth right beside her ear. "'e's right, I'm greedy and I wanted yew all to mehself." Noodle shivered, looking up at the brit with wide eyes and red cheeks.

**So yeah. Again, I'm at my Aunt's house so I don't have a lot of time to type and I'm using a program I'm not used to so blegh… Anyways, this might turn into a two-shot or maybe even a story, depending on the reviews. **

**If you guys want this to be more then a one shot then you'll have to review and let me know! Otherwise I'll just leave it here and we will never know what happens to our small axe princess ;D**

**So theres your bribery! Review or I'll just leave it at this~**


End file.
